Pranks
by Kyotine Neko 404
Summary: Naruto est connu pour être le pire farceur de l'histoire de Konoha. Le pire? Les générations précédentes frémissent encore en repensant aux blagues d'un professeur à l'allure pourtant si innocente. OS


**Titre**: Prank (Farce)

**Auteur**: Kyotine Neko 404

**Disclaimer**: rien n'est à moi. Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. (A part un seul lieu juste mentionné).

**Pairings**: none

**Rating**: K. Y a même pas de vulgarités.

**Résumée**: Naruto est connu pour être le pire farceur de l'histoire de Konoha. Le pire? Les générations précédentes frémissent encore en repensant aux blagues d'un professeur à l'allure pourtant si innocente.

Bonne lecture!

OoO

Debout au sommet de la montagne des Hokage, Iruka laissait sa tête rouler en arrière sur ses épaules pour détendre ses muscles fatigués. La fine pluie le rafraichissait, lui redonnait un peu d'énergie. Il sentait son chakra crépiter sous sa peau, répondant aux nombreux parchemins qu'il avait disséminé dans Konoha. S'il réussissait à échapper à son instructeur et aux autres genins de son équipe pendant encore une heure ou deux son objectif serait mené à bien. Pour cela il fallait qu'il se déplace rapidement, rester à découvert comme il le faisait à présent était loin d'être la meilleure stratégie pour leurs échapper. Inutile d'être chuunin ou juunin pour savoir ça.

Le jeune garçon de quatorze ans concentra son chakra et le fit circuler dans son corps. Une fois cela fait il prit son élan et se jeta dans le vide devant lui, utilisant les sculptures et les roches pour ralentir sa chute. Iruka était rapide, suffisamment pour passer inaperçu des habitants du village. Une fois en bas de la montagne il supprima toute trace de son chakra pour ne pas se faire repérer par les gardes qui patrouillaient à proximité. Il avait déjà soigneusement posé deux balises dans la cour d'entrainement de l'académie et dans la tour du Hokage. Celles du bureau de répartition des missions et de l'appartement d'Ibiki lui avaient posées quelques problèmes, l'obligeant à se replier sur les hauteurs, mais elles étaient tout de même en place. Il ne lui restait alors qu'à piéger le commissariat dirigé par les Uchiwa ainsi que la salle de repos des juunin.

"Le plus dur pour la fin." Soupira-t-il en grattant la cicatrice qui ornait son visage. Elle était toujours sensible les jours de pluie.

Le quartier des Uchiwa se trouvai presque à l'exacte opposé de sa position actuelle, alors il se mit en route sans attendre. Il veillait à ne pas être vu, sachant que son calme le trahirait si un ninja de sa connaissance le remarquait. Son instructeur lui aurait sûrement reproché de ne pas maintenir une attitude normale pour leurrer ses adversaires mais il risquait trop vite de surjouer et de se faire prendre à son propre jeu. Alors il continua son chemin discrètement.

Il lui fallut une bonne trentaine de minutes pour atteindre le local de police. La pluie tombait plus drue à ce moment-là, couvrant son odeur et même sa silhouette à la vue des ninjas en factions devant la porte. Il était trempé et seule la pochette imperméable protégeait les précieux morceaux de papiers contenant un jutsu modifié par ses soins. Il avança encore un peu dans la rue avant de se dissimuler au coin d'un mur portant les armoiries en forme d'éventail. Penché pour observer les alentours il sentit l'hésitation le gagner: ce serait tellement plus facile d'utiliser le son de la pluie pour couvrir le son d'un kunai. Il lui suffirait alors d'y attacher le parchemin et de le lancer sur le toit du bâtiment, simple, sans danger et le résultat serait visible. Mais beaucoup moins drôle.

Il se permit un soupir de plus avant de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il savait qu'une fenêtre restait ouverte sur le côté est du bâtiment pour y avoir souvent été emmené, et ce quel que soit le temps. Il s'infiltrerait par là. Le plus dur sera alors de ne pas se faire repérer en profitant de l'heure tardive; même les Uchiwa étaient fatigués après une longue journée de travail. Et d'autant plus irritable songea-t-il avec une forme de résignation amusé.

Le jeune garçon scanna les alentours en utilisant le minimum de chakra et le supprima quand il fut sûr d'être seul. Il escalada le mur à la façon d'un civil par prudence, le sharingan étant particulièrement sensible à toute émanation de cette sorte. Une fois de l'autre côté du mur il s'avança dans l'ombre jusqu'à la fenêtre et se glissa sans bruit à l'intérieur. La pluie devenait maintenant à la fois son ennemie et son allié. Le bruit sur les tuiles étouffait celui de ses pas mais il laissait des empreintes humides particulièrement visibles derrière lui. Le bureau était heureusement vide et plongé dans le noir sans compter que la chance semblait lui sourire: la porte qui donnait sur le hall principale était ouverte. C'était un obstacle en moins.

Iruka avança doucement dans la pièce en restant accroupi pour jeter un coup d'œil discret dans l'autre pièce. Celle-ci était presque vide, seule deux officiers restaient à leurs postes sur sa droite. Ils s'occupaient de l'accueil et lui tournaient le dos. Il pouvait les contourner facilement à condition de se faire le plus petit possible. Pour que son projet fonctionne bien il devait poser la balise en hauteur et sa dernière visite lui avait permis de choisir l'endroit adéquat: sur le plafond près des escaliers menant aux bureaux des gradé. Escalier qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Il inspira profondément et écouta avec attention. Des discussions lui parvenaient d'une pièce sur sa gauche, il lui faudrait s'en méfier. A l'étage des ombres se déplaçaient, projetées à travers les fenêtres par les plafonniers. Sans les quitter des yeux il s'avança dans la pièce, toujours plié en deux sur le sol glissant. Les deux réceptionnistes ne s'aperçurent pas de sa présence quand il passa derrière eux ni même quand il atteignit les premières marches. Il les grimpa alors en se dissimulant derrière la rambarde, surveillant toujours les ombres au-dessus de lui pour atteindre rapidement le pallier. Il s'arrêta et attendit encore un peu, vérifiant qu'aucun bruit de pas ne se dirigeait vers lui. Une fois rassuré il se leva et grimpa en équilibre sur la rambarde près du mur. D'ici il était au-dessus des lumières du hall et donc difficilement visible d'en bas. Il lui fallait seulement faire vite avant que l'un des occupants des bureaux ne décide de faire un tour. Sans bruit il s'accrocha aux moulures pour varapper à une bonne distance du pallier. A peu près au milieu du hall il s'aida de ses pieds pour garder une position stable et attrapa un parchemin dans la sacoche attaché à sa ceinture, n'assurant sa prise que d'une seule main. Il le colla dans l'ombre au-dessus des halogènes et reparti en varappe sans plus attendre. Cette fois il ne fit pas de pause sur le palier et descendit directement les marches. Il se stoppa en bas pour examiner la position des deux hommes et reprit son chemin en voyant qu'ils étaient absorbés par de la paperasse. Il était à quelques pas de la porte du bureau toujours plongé dans l'obscurité quand celle de l'entrée s'ouvrit; ne pouvant faire demi-tour il accéléra. Du coin de l'œil il reconnut le jeune Uchiwa qui venait d'entrer comme étant un genin de quatre ans son cadet.

Iruka sentit son cœur se figer alors que son regard croisait celui d'Itachi, mais l'autre garçon fit mine de ne pas le voir et s'adressa aux membres de sa famille. Le gamin à la cicatrice ne tarda pas plus longtemps et s'esquiva dans l'ombre du bureau, il ne savait combien de temps le plus jeune serait disposé à ignorer sa présence. Sans plus de bruit qu'à l'aller il passa par la fenêtre, laissa la pluie dissimuler sa présence et se mit à courir.

Iruka ne s'arrêta que trois rues plus loin avec la certitude de ne pas être suivit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le gamin l'avait laissé partir et se promit de lui demander la prochaine fois qu'il aurait l'occasion. En attendant il reprenait son souffle et se remettait en tête le plan pour la salle de repos des juunin. Il se mit en marche en y songeant, profitant encore une fois de la pluie pour calmer son corps soumis à l'adrénaline. Il fallait qu'il garde la tête froide si il ne voulait pas se faire avoir, poser la balise n'était pas le réel problème: à cette heure-ci aucun juunin ne restait dans la pièce. Non, la difficulté résidait dans le sceau qui gardait la porte et les fenêtres. S'il se trompait il serait bon à rester enfermé jusqu'à ce qu'un ninja accepte de le sortir de la salle. Et vu sa propre réputation ça risquait de prendre du temps; il y en aurait sûrement pour penser que ce serait une bonne punition pour toutes les blagues qu'il avait pu leurs faire.

OoO

Cette fois il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre le bâtiment administratif et contrairement au commissariat il ne chercha pas à entrer discrètement. Après tout il avait parfaitement le droit de venir ici, et les autres ninjas s'inventeraient eux-mêmes des excuses pour l'avoir laissé entrer sans se soucier de lui. Le gamin fit son chemin sans être inquiété une seule fois et le couloir donnant sur sa cible était totalement vide. L'occasion parfaite. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte sans déverrouiller le sceau mais celle-ci résista.

"Bon, au moins il n'y a personne à l'intérieur." Soupira le gamin à lui-même.

Il posa alors sa main droite à plat à côté de la poignée, faisant apparaître plusieurs lignes de kanji disposé en cercles parallèles. Il ne prit pas longtemps à les déchiffrer, c'était un sceau ne nécessitant pas de reconnaissance de chakra, juste suffisamment de connaissance pour effectuer les bons signes et les bonnes manipulations. Iruka laissa ses doigts glisser sur les lignes, mémorisant et analysant les formes principales et celles annexes. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir le sceau était basé sur des signes de terre et soutenue par l'élément feu. Un faible grognement échappa de ses lèvres, maudissant les juunin et leurs paranoïa, débloquer la porte aller lui demander beaucoup de chakra. Si seulement il avait réussi à leurs arracher le fichu code qui permettait de passer outre le sceau.

Le jeune garçon retira sa main du battant et les joignit devant lui avant de fermer les yeux, il se concentra pour mieux visualiser les signes qu'il effectuait rapidement. Son chakra se manifesta doucement dans tout son corps en circulant par vague pour s'accumuler dans sa main droite, il réalisa deux derniers signes avant que tout l'énergie ne soit canalisée. Il reposa enfin sa main au centre des cercles et laissa son chakra circuler entre les lignes. Un à un les verrous s'ouvrirent, absorbant son énergie comme une éponge. Il s'efforçait de garder le flux ténue et régulier pour ne pas se faire repérer par les ninjas des étages inférieurs.

Finalement la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement au bout d'une dizaine de secondes et il s'engouffra dans la pièce sans attendre. Il bloqua le battant avec un kunai planté dans le chambranle avant de s'autoriser un soupir fatigué. Le sceau lui avait ponctionné un bon tiers de son chakra, et pourtant il n'avait pas à rougir de la quantité qu'il possédait. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans cette pièce et il devait maintenant trouver un endroit adapté pour le parchemin de sorte qu'il soit efficace mais caché à la vue des prochains occupants. C'était une grande salle ronde, dont tout une partie était occupé par des sofas placé en cercle autour d'un arbre. L'autre côté accueillait des tables ainsi qu'un coin cuisine. Iruka leva les yeux au plafond et l'examina attentivement. L'éclairage était constitué de néons incrustés dans les plaques du faux plafond. Il ne pourrait rien cacher discrètement la dedans. Son attention fut alors capter par une petite grille d'aération en haut du mur de droite. Un sourire sauvage lui échappa : juste au-dessus de la cafetière, c'était parfait ! Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour dévisser l'ouverture, y mettre le parchemin et effacer toutes traces de son passage.

Le jeune garçon retira le kunai et laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui, il s'assura que le sceau se régénérait sans problème avant de se diriger tranquillement vers les escaliers. Il pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui pour se reposer.

A quelques kilomètres de là Izumo et Kotetsu s'entrainaient toujours sous la faible surveillance d'Ibiki. Leur instructeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un sombre pressentiment quand il pensait au membre absent de son équipe pour maladie. Il se résonna une dernière fois, le médecin lui avait dit lui-même que le gamin avait besoin d'une journée de repos.

OoO

Un grognement échappa des couvertures sous lesquelles se terraient Iruka. Il tentait d'échapper à la lumière qui entrait par sa fenêtre entrouverte mais la chaleur des draps devenait étouffante. Sans compter les pépiements des oiseaux dans l'arbre qui poussait près de la façade de son immeuble. Le monde entier se liguait contre lui! Il enfonça l'oreiller un peu plus fortement sur sa tête pour étouffer les bruits, mais sans grand résultats. Il allait recommencer à geindre quand le son léger d'une foulée sur son toit lui parvint. Quelqu'un approchait, et d'après le rythme et le poids des enjambées, ce devait être Izumo. Sa supposition se vérifia quand le jeune adolescent entra dans la pièce par la fenêtre.

"Allez le tanuki! On a entrainement aujourd'hui!"

Entrainement qui commença sans tarder par une leçon d'esquive, Iruka lui jetant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main pour le faire déguerpir de sa chambre. Tout y compris son oreiller, le réveil, ainsi que quelques kunai.

Une heure plus tard, Iruka attendait avec Izumo et Kotetsu au milieu du terrain d'entrainement numéro cinq. Ils avaient fui le soleil aveuglant en se plaçant à l'ombre des lourdes branches des arbres centenaires qui les entouraient. Ignorant ses deux camarades qui passaient des cris aux rires comme ils en avaient l'habitude, Iruka traçait un sceau dans la poussière là où Ibiki devrait apparaître une demi-heure plus tard. Il avait déjà réussi plusieurs fois à piéger leur instructeur, même si celui-ci réussissait toujours à éviter la majorité des dégâts.

Izumo et Kotetsu avaient cessé de se disputer et observaient ce que faisait le troisième membre de leur équipe. Tous les trois étaient connu pour les pièges et les blagues de plus ou moins bon goûts qu'ils posaient un peu partout dans le village alors quel que soit le projet d'Iruka, ils étaient curieux d'en voir le résultat.

Un raclement de gorge dans leurs dos les fit se figer. Aucun d'eux n'avait senti le chakra du juunin. Ils se retournèrent et levèrent les yeux pour faire face, découvrant Ibiki debout les bras croisé sur le torse et une expression sévère fermement planté sur son visage marqué.

Izumo et Kotetsu tentaient d'adopter une expression innocente tout en reculant de façon imperceptible. Affronter Ibiki de bon matin ne faisait pas partit de leurs priorité. Iruka en revanche adopta une posture semblable à celle du plus âgé.

« Vous êtes en avance. Remarqua-t-il d'un ton morose.

_ Content de voir que tu vas mieux Iruka. » Répliqua le juunin sur le même ton en examinant le sceau inscrit dans le sol.

Un grognement lui échappa lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait failli se faire enterrer vivant par l'un de ses élèves. Ils apprenaient vite... Trop vite.

« Nous avons une mission aujourd'hui. » Annonça-t-il sans plus de fioriture et se tourna en direction du bureau de répartitions. Ses élèves le suivirent sans protester.

OoO

Shikaku dormait, installé sur l'une des tables, sa tête reposait sur ses bras croisés. Inoichi assis à ses côté semblait perdu dans le rapport de mission qu'ils étaient censé avoir rempli trois jours plus tôt. Chôza était posté prêt de la fenêtre, son éternel boite de dango posée à côté de lui. En plus de l'équipe Ino-Shika-Chô, la salle de repos des juunin était occupée par Tsume, Kakashi, Gai et Asuma. Les trois plus jeunes, installés dans les sofas de l'autre côté de la pièce, étaient en train de discuter aussi calmement que la présence de Gai le permettait.

Tsume était occupée à se préparer du café. Les yeux à peine ouvert elle ne semblait pas pouvoir survivre dix minutes de plus sans le breuvage magique qui coulait lentement sous son regard hypnotisé. Kuromaru à ses pieds ne semblait pas en meilleure état et la présence de peinture dans son pelage indiquait que Kiba l'avait encore utilisé comme toile pour ses jeux.

Un bruit inusuel la sortie de sa transe et lui fit lever la tête. Chôza, Inoichi et Shikaku qui étaient les plus prêts suivirent son regard, intrigué par les crachotements émanant de la ventilation.

Tout à coup une détonation retentit et un nuage de fumée s'échappa du conduit. Tous les juunin présent s'écartèrent précipitamment en retenant leurs souffles. La pièce obscurcit par l'épaisse poussière, ils sortirent par la fenêtre la plus proche.

« C'était quoi ça! » Explosa Tsume, totalement éveillée.

Seuls des regards incrédules lui répondirent. La fumée à l'intérieur de la pièce se dissipa sans que l'explosion n'ai fait de dégâts. Il n'y avait rien, pas d'attaques, l'odorat de l'Inuzuka lui confirmait qu'il n'y avait pas de poison non plus.

« C'est moi ou ça... Brille? demanda Asuma en plissant les yeux, le regard dirigé vers l'intérieur de la salle de repos.

_ Des paillettes. »

Tous les juunin se retournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler. Kakashi fixait ses mains sans vraiment réussir à comprendre. Il leva les yeux sur les autres juunin présent qui le regardaient, leurs expressions incrédules. Ils brillaient, le soleil reflété par des milliers de paillettes qui leurs collaient à la peau. La pièce dans laquelle ils se tenaient quelque secondes plus tôt en était aussi recouverte.

Shikaku se regarda, son expression d'étonnement vite remplaçée par celle d'un ennui intense.

« Ça va être pénible à enlever. » déclara-t-il avant de retourner dans la salle de repos. Il secoua la chaise qu'il venait d'abandonner pour en débarrasser au maximum de la poussière brillante et s'y réinstalla. Inoichi le suivi et épousseta son rapport avant de reprendre son travail comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Chôza lui, ouvrit sa boite de dango et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'ils avaient été épargné par la tempête. Tsume et Kuromaru s'ébrouaient dans l'espoir de déloger les paillettes de leurs corps. Réalisant que c'était inutile ils se téléportèrent rapidement, un bon bain était à l'ordre du jour et Tsume ne voulait même pas imaginer la réaction de son fils si jamais il la voyait comme cela.

Gai, lui, s'était lancé dans l'un de ses discours sur la jeunesse, prétextant que les paillettes lui permettaient de mieux voir ses flammes flamboyantes etc. Kakashi n'eut pas besoin de plus et disparu sans un mot.

Asuma renifla sa cigarette, se demandant si elle n'était pas à l'origine de cette étrange hallucination. On n'attaquait pas des juunin à coup de paillettes!

OoO

Ibiki leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Iruka avançait lentement. Il _trainait_ derrière. Le fait que le jeune Umino n'était pas du matin était connu. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas risquer de se mettre du mauvais côté de son imagination fertile avant qu'il ne soit pleinement éveillé au risque de ne jamais être retrouvé. Mais il n'était _jamais_ aussi lent!

Le juunin décocha un énième regard assassin dans la direction de son élève, et fut ignoré une fois de plus. Le grognement qui lui échappa n'eut pas plus d'effet sur le gamin récalcitrant. Cependant ses deux camarades possédaient encore un minimum d'instinct de survie et décidèrent que du matin ou pas, Iruka avancerait plus vite. Même si ils devaient le pousser.

OoO

Les élèves étaient rassemblés dans la cour de l'académie pour le premier cours de la matinée. Un à un, ils lançaient les trois kunai en leurs possession sous l'œil attentif de leurs professeurs avant de retourner à la fin de leurs file. Hana Inuzuka attendait son tour avec impatience, les triplets Haimaru assis autour d'elle. Le son des kunai heurtant le bois retentissait dans la cour, mais elle distingua un bruit différent qui provenait d'au-dessus. Les triplets l'avaient entendue avec plus de précision et regardaient un objet tomber au sol au milieu du terrain d'entrainement.

Les professeurs avaient remarqué la forme ronde et ordonnèrent aux enfants de reculer, se mettant entre eux et l'apparition. La chose rebondit sur le sol plusieurs fois avant de s'arrêter devant l'une des cibles. Les professeurs se regardèrent, incrédules. Une balle tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire venait de tomber devant eux. Elle n'émettait pas de chakra, ne portait pas de tag explosifs, rien. Ce n'était qu'une balle en plastique comme celles que l'on mettait dans les piscines pour enfants. Hana fixait la balle sans comprendre. Comment était-elle arrivée là? En plus elle devait retenir les triplets dont les instincts les poussaient à jouer avec l'apparition.

Elle ne chercha même pas à retenir ses chiens quand ce qui semblait être des centaines de balles multicolores tombèrent du ciel et rebondirent tout autour d'eux dans un chaos inimaginable. Elle était trop occupée à jouer avec eux.

Les professeurs gémirent en voyant leurs élèves partir dans toutes les directions, chassant les balles aux quatre coins du terrain d'entrainement. L'équivalent de l'enfer sur terre venait de se déchainer.

OoO

Ibiki respirait enfin, avec l'aide d'Izumo et Kotetsu ils avançaient enfin à un rythme normal. Bien sûr il fallait ignorer les menaces et accusations de trahison grommelé par Iruka. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils entendaient des manifestations de sa mauvaise humeur. Et il valait mieux que ce soit celle d'Iruka plutôt que celle d'Ibiki.

Ils marquèrent cependant une pause lorsque des élèves de l'académie passèrent devant eux, les bras chargés de balles multicolores et riant comme des fous.

Personne ne remarqua le minuscule sourire qui ornait les lèvres d'Iruka alors qui reprenait leur route en _choisissant_ de ne pas se poser de questions.

OoO

Itachi était assis dans les escaliers du commissariat. L'ennui le rattrapait alors qu'il n'avait ni mission, ni travail à faire. Il se demandait vaguement ce que pouvait bien faire Shuisui à cette heure-là. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aller s'entrainer lorsque son père lui donnera l'autorisation de sortir. En attendant il écoutait les conversations autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de passer le temps. Il croisa le regard de l'un de ses cousins. Celui-ci lui lança un sourire compatissant avant de retourner au travail. Ce sourire lui rappela l'adolescent qu'il avait surpris la veille. Il connaissait Iruka à cause des nombreuses blagues qu'il disséminait dans le village. Il avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois eu affaire au père d'Itachi à cause de cela. Il y avait de forte chance qu'il se soit enfui après s'être encore une fois fait arrêté. Si c'était le cas, l'officier chargé de le surveiller allait surement passer un sale quart d'heure.

Un mouvement au coin de son œil le sortit de ses suppositions. Quelque chose était en train de tomber lentement du plafond en virevoltant dans les airs. Son instinct lui cria de se mettre à couvert, ce qu'il fit en s'aplatissant derrière la rambarde. N'entendant ni cri, ni explosion, il jeta un œil par-dessus la cloison en bois. L'objet était maintenant au sol, sous l'indifférence totale des occupants de la pièce. C'était une plume brune. Peut-être qu'un oiseau était caché au-dessus des lustres songea Itachi en montant les escaliers en courant. Il examina le plafond et ne vit rien. Intrigué il activa le sharingan et repéra une zone où du chakra brillait sur le mur. Il reconnut une balise sous la forme d'un parchemin collé au-dessus des halogènes.

Le papier se mit à rougir et soudain il eut l'impression qu'une tornade de plumes venait d'apparaitre dans la pièce sous ses yeux écarquillés. De toutes les couleurs elles virevoltaient et dansaient dans les airs autour de lui. Muet d'étonnement Itachi regarda la plume de corbeau qui venait de tomber sur sa tête. Il ignora les cris de stupeur et de colère qui résonnaient dans la pièce, le martèlement des pieds qui couraient derrière lui. Il ne fit pas attention à la voix de son père qui retentissait dans les bureaux, demandant des explications. Itachi était trop occupé à rire pour se soucier de tout cela.

OoO

Ibiki soupira. Il étaient enfin arrivé au bureau de répartition des missions, après avoir esquiver des dizaines d'enfants courant après des balles, Tsume et son chien qui brillaient tellement qu'il en avait encore mal aux yeux, et des Uchiwa couvert de plumes.

Intérieurement, il priait pour que ses élèves n'aient rien à voir avec tous ses événements. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir sa paye raccourci pour rembourser les dégâts qu'ils avaient pu causer. Sans compter toutes les missions de rang D qui n'était rien d'autre que de _réparer _les dégâts qu'ils avaient causés.

Il ne pensait pas qu'Izumo et Kotetsu étaient impliqués cette fois. L'étonnement qu'il pouvait lire sur leurs visages était aussi vrai que celui qu'il ressentait (mais ne montrait pas, il tenait à sa réputation). Cependant Iruka souriait d'une façon qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Cette expression narquoise, satisfaite sur son visage, lui parlait bien plus que n'importe quels aveux. Il se rappela de lui apprendre à cacher un peu mieux ses émotions. S'il pouvait éviter les répercussions de toutes ces blagues en prétextant que son élève n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, il était partant. En attendant Ibiki faisait semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué, et décida d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait pu voir sur le chemin.

La file de ninja attendant leurs assignements était plutôt longue et il pouvait entendre les murmures perplexes. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué les derniers événements. Ibiki inclina la tête afin de surveiller la réaction de ses élèves. Izumo et Kotetsu commentaient ce qu'ils avaient vu avec leur jovialité habituelle. Cependant l'expression d'Iruka lui glaçât le sang. Le jeune garçon le regardait droit dans les yeux, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres et une étincelle diabolique dans le regard. Ils n'avaient pas fini de souffrir.

Un « ploc » le détourna de ses pensées. Il leva la tête dans la direction du bruit, imitant par la même occasion tous les ninjas présent dans la pièce. Sous ses yeux ébahis, une bulle descendait lentement du plafond. En moins d'une seconde le centre de la pièce était vide, tous les ninjas s'étant écarté du danger, prêt à combattre. Sans réfléchir Ibiki s'était mis entre la bulle et ses élèves, les forçant à reculer contre le mur. Curieux comme à leurs habitudes, leurs visages dépassaient de son dos pour suivre l'action. Un coup d'œil lui confirma ses soupçons, l'expression d'anticipation et d'espoir sur le visage d'Iruka le trahissait. Tous les yeux étaient posé sur la bulle, sauf ceux du Hokage, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Ibiki. Le dirigeant du village fixait Iruka avec une expression à la fois amusée et ennuyée. Un gémissement échappa des lèvres du juunin.

La bulle éclata en touchant le sol. Il n'y eut pas d'explosion, pas de bombes puantes, ni même de hurlement. L'espoir que la blague qu'avait préparé Iruka n'ai pas fonctionné apparut dans l'esprit d'Ibiki pendant le quart de seconde qu'il fallut au liquide composant la bulle pour se répandre légèrement au sol. Un arc-en-ciel parfaitement rond s'était dessiné ) l'endroit de l'impact.

« Joli! » S'exclama Izumo dans son dos.

Le rire qui échappa des lèvres d'Iruka fit frissonner tous les membres de son équipe. D'autres ninjas se mirent à rire, soulagé après la fausse alerte.

Puis la salle fut envahie de bulles.

OoO

La journée avait été infernale. Ibiki n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pensait plus qu'à prendre une douche pour ensuite aller se terrer sous ses draps. Peut être même prendre ses draps et se terrer sous sa douche, il ne savait pas encore. Il avait l'impression d'être sous LSD en permanence depuis la scène du bureau de répartition des missions. Tout ce que les bulles avaient touché était couvert d'arc-en-ciel, y compris Ibiki lui-même et son équipe. Il avait dû rencontrer les clients dans des vêtements multicolore, croiser la moitié des ninjas du village dans la même condition que lui. Certains étaient même multicolore _et recouvert de paillettes et même de plumes!_ Il avait fini par comprendre l'origine des paillettes après être entré dans la salle de repos des juunin. Shikaku qui ressemblait alors à une boule à facettes lui révéla qu'à chaque fois qu'ils nettoyaient la pièce, la balise placée dans la ventilation explosait à nouveau et faisait réapparaitre les paillettes. Personne n'avait réussi à retirer, ni désactivé le parchemin vu qu'ils recevaient des nuages de paillettes en plein visage si jamais ils _essayaient_ d'y toucher. Ils avaient alors abandonné.

Après ça, Ibiki était _multicolore et brillant._ Il avait l'étrange impression de sortir d'une boite gay du pays du fer après le nouvel an. _Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout_.

En revanche il se demandait encore pourquoi le Hokage n'avait pas ordonné à son équipe de tout nettoyer, il n'y avait aucun doute que le troisième connaissait l'auteur de ces blagues. Le fait que personne n'ai remarqué les parchemins avant qu'ils n'explosent y était peut-être pour quelque chose.

Il punirait ses élèves lui-même. Ils avaient été intenable, tout aussi multicolore que lui, ils avaient été jusqu'à se frotter contre son manteau quand il était revenu couvert de paillettes. L'envie de les étrangler avait été forte.

Ibiki poussa la porte de son appartement après avoir désactivé ses pièges. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, l'impression de danger qu'il émettait en permanence disparut, remplacé par la fatigue. Le juunin se déchaussa, retira son manteau dont la couleur noir lui manquait et avança dans l'entré. Arrivé dans sa cuisine, il entendit un « ploc » distinct au-dessus de lui, vite suivit de trois autres un peu moins fort, provenant de trois pièces différentes.

Iruka entendit son professeur hurler son prénom alors qu'il habitait de l'autre côté de Konoha. Avec un rire que l'on pourrait qualifier de maléfique, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau et profita de la chaleur de son bain.

Fin.

OoO

Ah Itachi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui faire une petite scène où il aurait le droit à une part d'enfance. Sans compter que son obsession pour les corbeaux dans les genjutsu est intriguant.

Merci d'avoir lu tout ça!

Bye

Kyotine.


End file.
